Longing Wind
by AirixSkittle
Summary: Hikari Netto, age 18, has moved back with his Net navi, Rockman, to his hometown, Akihara, Japan. After arriving at the City Square, he meets up with his childhood sweetheart, Sakurai Meiru, along with her Net navi, Roll. *Maybe Rockman and Roll?
1. Breezy beginning

_Longing Wind~ Chapter 1: Breezy beginning_

**_*Disclaimer: I do not own Rockman EXE or Megaman NT Warrior, it belongs rightfully to Capcom and Shopro._**  
**_Genres: Contains Lemon, Romance, Drama, Ecchi._**  
**_So if you are under 18, don't read this unless you don't care...which is fine with me, either way then! :)_**

* * *

**Prologue**

_Here in Akihara, Japan, there was a brunette haired boy, he was tall but not the tallest, at least we say about 5'7. He was named, Netto Hikari, Akihara's strongest Net Savior Heroes, he saved the world quite a couple of times and has became popular and known ever since. But when 6 years past, he had finally came back to Akihara at the age of 18. Netto moved away from Akihara after the final battle of Cache because of his father's job, but since he was old enough to take care of himself, his parents allowed him to move back and experiment life by himself by living alone in his old house that he used to live in._

_**May 24, 200X**_

_Swoosh..._

The wind blows which as known as the breeze, the petals from the Sakura trees flows along, making the city and it's environment healthy and showing it's natural beauty around the area which brings happiness among the people. Around the Akihara city square there were a few people which included the brunette haired boy, whose name was Netto Hikari. Netto began walking around the area in the city square, but before he took another step, he heard a scream coming from in front. It was a young girl, about Netto's age, she had reddish pink hair that went down to her back, a cream long sleeved shirt that shows the chest part of the lavender dress that she was wearing, a hair clip that had a heart symbol on it, a lavender sandal that matches with her dress, and a bright smooth-green colored purse with brown tan straps.

"L-Let go of me!" She shouted at a large fat man who was at least 27 years old. The man was tugging onto her arm, tightenning his grip which was hurting the poor young red haired girl.

"Why would I want to let go such a sweet girl?" The man began to chuckle stroked her cheeks. The red haired girl began to sweat nervously and used the freed arm and gave him a smack on the cheek.

"Now that wasn't nice, I 'ought to teach a lesson to you." The man began to tug onto her arm harder, the red haired girl began groaning in pain.

"H-Help!" She cried out. Hearing this made Netto angry, he ran towards to the fat man and gave him a punch in the guts, next he kicked him right in the pelvis area, causing him to yelp in pain.

"Don't mess with her!" Netto shouted and pulled the red haired girl right into his arms. He took a hold of her arm and saw red marks on it. The red haired girl began to blush and gaze at him in the face. Her eyes widenned and relaxed after a few seconds.

"H-Hey.." She spoke nervously. Netto looked down at her and tilted his head. "Yeah?" He responded.

"Do you even know who I am?" She asked. Netto blinked twice and thought. He identify her face for a few seconds. His eyes widenned and pushed the red haired girl gently.

"W-Woah! I-Is that you?..." Netto pointed at her in shock. The red haired girl nodded with a shy smile. She twirled around her dress, the skirt of it went above her thighs which showed parts of her smooth white-lavender striped panties. She stopped twirling and shyly hid her arms behind her back and gazed at him.

"Yep it's me alright...and Netto-kun, you look so handsome." The red haired girl began to giggle. He was wearing a black jacket with a blue inside shirt, a dark blue jeans with orange sneakers. He was also wearing no headband around his forehead but instead he wrapped it around his left arm, that way he looks mature enough to go out into the real world himself. Netto scratched his cheeks nervously, he couldn't keep his eyes off of her, it was definately Meiru, he thought. Just then the fat man finally woken up and stood back. He then quickly ran to Netto and grab a hold of his collar.

"Hey you bastard, you shouldn't be fucking around with me, you hear?" He asked angrily, his bad horrifying breath reached to the brunette haired boy. Netto coughed and grab a hold of his large hand that was holding onto his collar harshly.

"O-Oh yeah?.." Netto began jerking his collar, trying to release the man's hand off. Just then another guy came who was about 24 years old, he tugged onto the fat man's collar, releasing Netto. The brunette haired boy coughed, rubbing his throat.

"Hey you, what do you think you're doing?" He asked angrily at the fat man. The man turned around and chuckled.

"Hey, looks like you're back." The man chuckled once more. The guy grinded his teeth and turned to Meiru and spoke.

"Young lady, don't worry, I'll be a much better boyfriend than him." The guy gave her a sunny smile. Meiru blushed lightly and huff.

"No way, you look so skinny and bones! And besides, I doubt' that you can beat him up." Meiru pointed at Netto. Netto blinked twice and pointed at himself in confusion.

"M-Me?.." Netto repeated with a confused look. Meiru nodded and raised her head close to his ear and spoke quietly.

"Try and play along as my boyfriend, ok?" She whispered with a shy smile and a light blush. Netto's eyes widenned. He began to blush faintly and nodded. The two turned to the two man who were fighting and arguing about the red haired girl. Meiru tapped her foot, crossing her arms, glaring at the two men. She then finally spoke with a loud serious tone of her voice.

"Hey you two, you shouldn't be arguing about girls and about whose the better boyfriend because that's not how it's going to work out." Meiru said with a frown. The two men turned to her and chuckled. The young man walked towards to Meiru and wrapped his arms around her shoulder.

"Oh come on babe, let's go out and eat, and probably we can...hey..." The man smirked and lift her skirt up, showing her smooth white-lavender striped panties. Meiru's eyes widenned as her mouth drops open. She then immidiately smacked his hand and ran to Netto, wrapping her arms around him, pressing her chest against it also, showing the two men who's the real man. Netto began to blush lightly as his arm feels her smooth breasts that was putting on some weight. The two men's mouth dropped open as they both stare at Meiru who shows that she prefers him over them.

"H-Hey! Why'd ya pick him but not me!" The young man asked. Meiru huffed and turned her face.

"Because he's my_ boyfriend_ and I'm already taken. Besides he's not a pervert and a weak man like you!" Meiru answered and glared at him. The man then ran away, bursting into tears. "What a crybaby." Meiru lowered her eyes with a sharp frown. The fat man ran away also, leaving nothing behind but just bits of tears. Meiru sighed and released herself from Netto's arm. Netto sighed with relief as well and turned to her with a slight smile.

"So are you okay?" Netto asked. Meiru brushed her skirt and looked up to him and smiled.

"Yeah." She nodded and stretched. Netto watched her stretch, he thought to himself that she looked so cute now over the past few years when they haven't even seen each other.

"But you know.." He began to scratch his cheek. Meiru tilted her head and spoke. "Yeah?" She replied. Netto couldn't hold back blushing and finally answered.

"You're actually pretty cute." He smiled at her with a light blush. Meiru cheerfully smiled and nodded.

"I am?" She asked, wanting to know more. She loved him and wanted him to admire her some more. Netto gave her a nod. The red haired girl bursted into happiness and gave him a big hug. "Thank you!" She smiled with her mouth wide open and snuggled his chest. Netto smiled and hugged back.

"Y-Your welcome." Netto replied.

"Rockman it was so surprising that you've came back!" Roll smiled. Rockman smiled back and nodded.

"Yeah, when Netto-kun and I decided to come back, I was happy that I was going to see you again." Rockman replied. Roll began to blush and hid her arms behind her back in a shy posture. Rockman tilted his head with a confused look and gazed at her. "Roll-chan?" He called her name, wondering what was wrong with the pink navi. Roll raised her head at him and gave him a shy smile.

"There's nothing to worry about Rockman, I'm just too happy that you're here." She responded. Rockman blushed lightly and turned away, trying to hide himself from looking stupid and nervous. Roll gazed at him and thought, "_Is he too shy around me_?"

"So Netto-kun, where are you staying at?" Meiru asked. The two were walking together around the city square. Netto frowned and smiled again at her and spoke.

"I'm not staying Meiru-chan, I'm living here you know." Netto chuckled lightly and continued on where he left off. "I'm moving back to my old house. We're going to be neighbors again." He answered. Meiru smiled with relief.

"That's great!" She said cheerfully. "And that means Roll will have company again when I'm gone." Meiru said once more.

"Where do you go?" Netto asked. Meiru smiled and turned to him.

"I usually go run some errands for Mariko-sensei." The red haired girl answered. Netto tilted his head with a silly expession.

"You run errands for her?.." Netto asked. Meiru nodded with a confused look, wondering what was wrong with the brunette haired boy's behavior.

"What's wrong with running errands for a teacher?" Meiru asked. Netto smiled and crossed his arms.

"Well, don't you think it's sorta time wasting?" Netto answered with his opinion. Meiru stared at him and frowned.

"No..Mou, you're so negative! Can't you see I am trying to help her?" Meiru placed both of her hands on her hips and continued walking forward, picking up speed. Netto sweated nervously and quickly try to catch up with the red haired girl.

"W-Wait, Meiru-chan, I didn't mean to err-..." The brunette haired boy lost his words. He felt stupid and look pathetic. Meiru continued walking.

"Hmphhh!" Meiru huffed. Rockman and Roll saw both of their Netops in a gloomy mood and sweatdropped.

"Looks like they're in a bad mood.." Rockman scratched his cheeks with a grin. Roll nodded.

"I hope they stop." Roll added and watched her Netop leaving Netto behind.

"I'm pretty sure they'll stop." Rockman turned to Roll. Roll turned to him with a smile.

"Mou, Meiru-chan, I'm sorry!" Netto panted as he continues catching up with her.

"Sure!..." Meiru rolled her eyes and made a sly smile. "_I know Netto.._"

* * *

_Please review so I can update some more chapters._


	2. Unexpected Shopper

_Longing Wind~ Chapter 2: Unexpected Shopper_

While the two continued walking around the city, they decided to go shop together to build up their friendship, along with Rockman and Roll, the two also decided to shop together as well. Netto and Meiru arrived at the Clothes Store which was the Fashion Store, obviously because Meiru wanted to go shop for some new outfits that was on sale.

"Argh, Meiru-chan, this store only has girls stuff, why can't we go to the Arcade and Net Battle?" Netto groaned and slouched as he continues following the red haired girl. Meiru ignored his complaints and scanned through the dresses. She then let out a girly squeal and held up a sleeveless leathery purple dress that can only go above the knees.

"Netto, look! What do you think this'll look on me?" Meiru asked, her eyes began to sparkle and her cheeks were red as roses. Netto fixed his posture and rubbed his chin and thought.

"Hmm..it sorta looks tight to wear." Netto answered and crossed his arms as he began to study the dress. Meiru raised an eye brow and smiled.

"Of course it does. It's supposed to be tight so it could show off your body." Meiru brushed the leathery dress and hung it back on the standers.

"Show off your body?.." Netto repeated with a nervous expression. Meiru giggled and patted his shoulder.

"Yes silly! If you were a girl, you'd know what I mean!" Meiru turned around with her arms behind her back and continued walking. Netto began to walk as well and looked around the area inside.

"It's a bit too pink in here.." Netto thought, he was then startled when he heard another girly squeal.

"Eek! Hey Medi, what do you think this'll look on me?" The navy blue haired girl asked her Net Navi who's specialty is healing. The nurse navi rubbed her chin and grinned.

"I think it'll look great on you Jasmine! Go try it on!" Medi encouraged her Net op. Jasmine nodded and ran inside one of the Changing rooms. Netto raised an eyebrow.

"What's wrong, Netto-kun?" Rockman asked. Netto scratched his head in wonder.

"Err, I think I know that girl." Netto answered, not feeling sure. Meiru turned her back and saw Netto in a strange behavior.

"Netto, is something wrong?" Meiru asked the brunette haired boy. Netto shook his head sideways and turn to Meiru with a fake smile.

"N-No, nothing's wrong." Netto laughed nervously with his left arm behind his head. He then stopped laughing when he heard the door open from the Changing rooms. Netto turned his head and saw Jasmine in a silky red slim dress that was strapless and was above the thighs. It had yellow floral designs on it and a Chinese symbol. She also was wearing golden buns on the sides of her head and her hair was in a single braid.

"So Medi, how do I look?" Jasmine asked, showing off a sexy pose. She raised her leg in the air, showing off her white panties. This made Netto feel a bit un-comfortable. His face began to turn bright red, he looked away trying to prevent a "_sudden accident_" such as probably creaming his pants or a nose bleed.

"S-Shit..That's Jasmine alright, since when did she became so attractively hot!..." Netto thought to himself. Meiru raised an eyebrow at Netto with a confused look and turned her head away, glancing her chocolate brown eyes at Jasmine who was no longer posing.

"Hey Netto, have we met her before?" Meiru whispered loudly which catches Jasmine's attention. Netto gulped heavily and watched the navy blue haired girl walking towards him and Meiru.

"Hello." Jasmine kneeled in front of Netto, smiling. Netto blushed heavily and turned his head away.

"H-Hello." Netto responded nervously. Jasmine giggled and stood up.

"Oh Netto, I know you know me." Jasmine grinned and turned to Meiru who was standing emotionless.

"And hello Meiru, surprised?" Jasmine gave Meiru a death glare. The red haired girl sweated nervous and gave Jasmine a fake smile.

"O-Oh very..." Meiru laughed nervously, holding back anger. "_What the hell is she doing here?..._" Meiru thought to herself.

"Rockman it's been awhile." Medi smiled and shooked hands with the blue navi.

"Yes, it has been awhile." Rockman smiled as well and stopped shaking hands with the nurse navi. Medi blushed lightly and turned to Roll who was looking frusterated.

"What's wrong with you?" Medi raised an eyebrow at Roll. Roll jumped and turned to Medi with a fake smile.

"Oh nothing." Roll laughed nervously, holding back anger. "_Why is she here! Damn it, here we go again..I hate competitions!_" Roll thought to herself.

"So Medi, what brings you here?" Rockman asked. Medi turned to him with a smile and spoke.

"Jasmine and I are just visiting Japan for quite awhile." Medi answered, she then no longer smiled. She frowned with depress and turned her back away from the blue navi.

"Medi, is something wrong?" Rockman asked the nurse navi. Medi sighed heavily and turned again with a smile.

"Oh nothing!~" Medi giggled and sighed once more. This made Roll feel a bit uncomfortable.

"What do you mean nothing, you were sighing and now happy!" Roll yelled at the nurse navi, feeling and looking confused.

"Uwah, Rockman, Roll yelled at me!~" Medi cried out and threw herself in his arms. Rockman raised an eyebrow at the nurse navi and spoke.

"Medi, I agree with Roll-chan, what do you mean nothing?" Rockman asked, pushing the nurse navi gently away. Medi huffed with a sigh and whipped her front bangs.

"Well, the actual reason why Jasmine and I came to Japan is because her Grandfather perished." Medi answered, looking emotionless at the ground. Rockman and Roll looked at each other with a worried-sad expression.

"Oh I'm so sorry." Rockman was completely speechless after the last sentence.

"So is that true Jasmine? You're Grandfather really did passed away?" Netto asked. Jasmine nodded as tears began forming in her eyes.

"Y-Yes." Jasmine wiped the tears from her face.

"But didn't you find the medicine?" Meiru asked.

"I did but he refuses to." Jasmine choked on her words and continued crying.

"Jeez.." Meiru lowered her eyebrows and held up her pink PET.

"So Roll, how's Medi-"

"Wahh!" Medi cried in Rockman's arms which made Roll mad and furious.

"Medi, you're not crying! I see no tears!" Roll yelled at the nurse navi. Medi faked cry and stopped, she then frowned and bit her lip.

"Damn, how did she know!..." Medi thought and released herself from Rockman's arms.

"Hmph." Medi turned to Rockman and winked before she left to her homepage.

"Bye bye Rockman, I'll see you tomorrow." Medi giggled lightly and blew a kiss at him. Roll then caught the heart that was formed from Medi's kiss and teared it apart.

"Why that Medi...grrr!" Roll clenched her fist and fell to the ground on her knees, beginning to cry. "Waah, now she's going to ruin everything!.."

* * *

_Jasmine and Medi are here, now this story will have more ecchi-ness with these two around..._

_Please review._


End file.
